More than just friends
by Lavan
Summary: Rachel misses someone in her life, who is the mystery man?


More Than Just a Friend  ****

More Than Just a Friend   
By Lavan

I was walking towards my house after a long day, when I looked up at the sky and saw a red tailed hawk gliding down to me.   
"Hey, Tobias." I said when he was close enough to hear me.   
Hello to you too.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked.   
Looking for you...   
My face became red, and I hoped Tobias didn't see it.   
"Were you? Why?"   
I was hoping you wanted to go and see a movie with me this evening. So...Will you?   
"Sure I'll come with you. I could use a good movie today."   
I started walking, and Tobias came along.   
We went behind the travel shop and Tobias morphed a human.   
"Rachel? I know this sounds a little bit weird, but, can we go and buy some clothes, it's kinda cold in November." He asked when he was fully human.   
"Of course, I've forgotten to buy some things for my mum, so we can buy you some clothes while we're there. I would be a monster to let you go around in your morphing clothes in November."   
We walked towards the shopping center and bought a lot of clothes.   
"Thanks, Rachel. I'd freeze to death without you." Tobias joked.   
"How about a little flight?".   
"Yeah, that would be perfect, but where should we put the bags?" I asked.   
"Ehhh...how about in the lost and found section?" he answered.   
I had to laugh. 

We sat down the bags in the lost and found section, walked behind the building and morphed to our bird morphs.   
Tobias was his usual himself, a red tailed hawk and I had morphed an eagle.   
It's so awesome to fly as fast as you can on giant wings and to dive with the wind in your hair... ops! I mean feathers.   
This is life! I shouted out to the whole world.   
Yikes! You don't have to yell, RachelTobias said to me.   
Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I mumbled back to him.   
We flew for almost two hours and landed so I could morph back to human.   
What's the clock? He asked as soon as I had de-morphed.   
"Five o'clock. When does the movie start?"   
In half an hour. We better go and get our clothes so you can get dressed.   
We walked back to the shopping-center and got our clothes.   
I carried Tobias' clothes till we got to the cinema.   
"How long does the movie last? "I asked him now that he was human.   
"I don't know. Better check the poster."   
I walked over to the poster and checked how long the movie lasted.   
"It lasts for two and a half hours. Then you'll have to morph in the men's toilet in the middle of the movie!" I said disappointed.   
"Who cares, it's just some silly romance I guess." Tobias said.   
"So... Love stories can be still be a good movie. Just look at Romeo and Juliet, that's a good movie, and besides , I like love stories."   
Tobias looked at me.   
"You like love stories? Xena loves love stories? It's incredible!" He joked.   
"Stop making fun of me!" I laughed with him and I leaned on his shoulder. 

We were just about to go and buy the tickets when I tripped and fell right into Tobias' arms.   
He looked me deep in my eyes and all I could say was:   
"Ehh...we better go and buy the tickets."   
I walked away from Tobias and bought the tickets.   
I couldn't believe what I'd just done!   
It was the perfect moment and I just blew it! 

__

Rachel, you're an idiot! 

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Tobias had sat down in a chair and looked a little bit disappointed. 

__

Now look what you've done, Rachel.   
Tobias is sad because of you. 

I walked over to him with the tickets and said:   
"Come on, the movie started five minute's ago."   
He sat up and went and sat in front of the screen.   
We didn't talk much, as we usually did, and I guessed it was because what happened before the movie started.   
Why didn't I just kiss him when I had the chance?   
It was so perfect, so meant to be, I loved him!   
Half way in the movie, Tobias walked to the toilets to de-morph and morph to human again. 

__

Come on, Rachel! Follow him! I said to myself. 

I sat up and walked after him.   
Tobias went to the toilet and a few minutes later, he came out.   
"Hey." I said when he walked out the door.   
"Yikes! Don't do that! What are you doing here, Rachel?" He said, jumping several feet up in the air.   
"I want to talk to you about what happened earlier."   
"What are you talking about? I don't understand." He lied.   
He tried to walk away, but I blocked the way.   
"Don't lie to me, you know what I'm talking about. It's about what happened before the movie started... And don't try to talk yourself out of it. I want to know something. What's your feelings for me?"   
Tobias looked at me, and said:   
"I love you." I couldn't believe it! He loved me!   
Before I thought, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.   
It felt like forever, I just couldn't believe that he loved me! He really loved me!   
"I love you to, Tobias!" I whispered in his ear. 


End file.
